memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Displaced (episode)
Voyager crew members begin disappearing one by one, being replaced by aliens. Summary Teaser With a bat'leth in hand, an enraged B'Elanna Torres storms out of a holodeck, followed closely by Tom Paris. Torres resents the fact that Paris took her to a Klingon training session. She laments Paris' new-found interest in Klingon martial arts, and insists that she is not interested in holographic disembowelment. An argument between the two ensues. Paris calls Torres hostile. At that moment an alien is transported on to . The man appears to be lost and confused. Act One Shocked at the visitor, Paris signals the bridge. The alien appears frightened, and out of place in Voyager s artificial environment. He is brought to sickbay, where he is examined by The Doctor. The alien identifies his species as Nyrian. He claims to have been walking in the street when he was transported aboard. When inquired about how he came aboard Voyager, he described feeling lightheaded, everything around him "bending, or rippling", then a curious sensation. They soon realize that at the instant that the Nyrian was transported aboard Voyager, Kes was transported away. Concerned, Janeway orders Kim and Torres to start investigating. There are no indications that a ship could have transported them, and that the closest inhabited system is over ten light years away. Ensign Kim is beamed away a few minutes later, and another Nyrian appears on the bridge. Nyrians are now regularly appearing on Voyager. At a senior staff meeting, it's revealed that in the last three hours, twenty-two people have disappeared, and that in eighteen hours, the entire crew will disappear. Torres explains that what is happening could have been anything, a naturally-occurring phenomenon or a kind of technology. She shows a surge in polaron particles, and a spatial distortion field surround the abductees before they disappear. Chakotay does not feel threatened and considers the Nyrians friendly, but Janeway has a gut feeling that something is wrong about them. Act Two :"Captain's log, Stardate 50912.4. It's been twelve hours since these mysterious exchanges began, and we still haven't discovered their cause. I've already lost over half my crew." Concerned, Janeway has the Nyrians confined to the cargo bays and orders that all non-essential functions are to be shut down. In engineering, Torres has a theory that Voyager has snagged onto a wormhole the moment that it was forming. Soon, Janeway herself is beamed away. With a skeleton crew, Chakotay is left in command. He mans the helm and an ensign has tactical. Neelix is soon abducted while he is on the bridge. Chakotay has all computer interfaces restricted to Starfleet voiceprints only. Torres is working with a Nyrian scientist, conducting a tetryon scan of the area against the scientist's objections. Torres concludes that the anomaly isn't a wormhole, nor is it any kind of natural phenomenon. The scientist, Rislan, strikes his security guard and grabs the guard's phaser. He then presses a few buttons on the control panel and says that she has been moved to the front of the line. She is transported to an idyllic version of Earth, along with the missing crewmembers. Act Three The Nyrian security guards take her combadge and leave. Torres, Janeway, Kes, and Paris all swap theories on what is going on, and what the Nyrians want. Tuvok reports that the crew is spread across twelve different compounds and at all ends there is an insurmountable barrier, a cliff or a river. Torres notes that the environment is not suitable for the Nyrians, but in fact seems to be have been built created speifically for Voyager's crew. Crewman Gennaro tells Chakotay that Rislan's guard, Ensign , is unconscious in engineering and that Rislan and Torres are gone. Chakotay runs to the cargo bay to have a talk with the Nyrians. He draws his phaser and jumps into the room in an aggressive posture. The room is empty, confirming his suspicions that the Nyrians are behind the disappearances. He issues a security alert to the remaining twelve crewmen on board. The crew moves to secure engineering and the bridge, but it is futile. The Nyrians storm both stations and easily overpower the personnel there. Chakotay knows that with only a couple of crewmembers remaining including himself, they have no chance of retaking the ship, so he orders the remaining personnel to sabotage anything they can however it isn't long before he's the only one left. Chakotay finds that the Nyrians are trying to delete The Doctor's program and heads to sickbay. Arriving successfully, Chakotay transfers The Doctor to his mobile emitter as the Nyrians corner him. As he surreptitiously pockets the emitter, Chakotay surrenders and he is transported to the surface, allowing the Nyrians to have successfully taken over the ship. Back at the prison compound, a Nyrian woman named Taleen appears and welcomes the Voyager crew to their new home. The Nyrians expand their civilization by gradually switching places with the crews of ships, space stations, and colonies and transport their victims to an artificial environment drawn from the victims' own databases. The Nyrians see themselves as benevolent jailers, but Chakotay remarks that it is "still a prison." As soon as Taleen leaves, Janeway begins to plan their escape, theorizing that the entire place is likely to be a holographic projection. An alien named Jarlath appears to welcome the crew, saying he is their new neighbor. Act Four Jarlath reveals that there are other environments holding different species and that each environment is tailored to the requirements of its prisoners. Jarlath has found a portal between his environment and the one holding the Voyager crew, and Janeway trades him a couple of baskets of food for the means to locate the portal. That evening, Torres reconfigures the EMH's optical sensors to detect the microwave signature of the portals. She apologizes to Paris but an argument between the two ensues. The Doctor makes comments about the exchanges with psychological analysis until Torres reconfigures the EMH to make The Doctor mute. The EMH discovers a portal that leads into the control area of the prison colony. Janeway, Tuvok, Torres, Paris, and Jarlath enter the control area and split up, carrying home-made phasers "improvised" by Tuvok. Janeway and Tuvok use a control station terminal and learn that there are 94 different environments, and that they are actually on a ship. Just as they learn more information, an alarm begins to sound. Act Five The Nyrians are alerted to their presence outside their environment, and Dammar authorizes Taleen to use force to return the prisoners to their habitats. Dammar also orders Voyager to be taken to the biosphere vessel to reinforce them. With Nyrian guards on their tail, Torres and Paris (minus the anxious Jarlath who surrenders to the Nyrian guards) are trapped inside the corridors of the Nyrian ship. They come to a frigid, snowy habitat and Torres recalls how the Nyrians found Voyager too cold. Assuming that the Nyrians would not want to pursue them, they enter the habitat. Taleen orders two of her guards to follow them. Meanwhile, Janeway and Tuvok evade capture, and Tuvok uses the Vulcan nerve pinch on a Nyrian guard. They discover the translocator that the Nyrians used to switch places with the Voyager crew, and attempts to gain command of it. In the arctic habitat Torres and Paris evade the two Nyrians sent in after them. Torres's condition is going downhill, as she explains that Klingons have a much lower tolerance to cold temperatures than Humans. Adjusting the phaser to get one more shot out of it, they are discovered by the Nyrians, but one collapses from the cold and the other is shot by Torres. They set off to find the portal. Janeway has figured out the basics of the translocator, but not how to lock onto a target. Looking for something to use as a targeting scanner for the system, Tuvok discovers bio-scanners the monitoring programs for the habitats, then finds Human life signs in the arctic Argala habitat, in which the temperature is -20 °C. Realizing it's Torres and Paris, they are then alerted to Voyager returning at high warp; they quickly endeavor how to use the bio-scanners with the translocator to rescue the two and use it against their captors. Lost in the Argala habitat, just as Torres seems about to succumb to hypothermia she and Paris find themselves back in the Earth habitat, and Dammar and Rislan are transported off Voyager into the Argala habitat. Janeway and Tuvok have learned how to use the translocator, and Janeway threatens to relocate all the Nyrians to the Argala habitat unless her crew and all the other prisoners are freed. Faced with death by hypothermia, the Nyrians surrender and relinquish Voyager to Janeway. The alien prisoners are freed, and their native worlds are contacted to take them home. Paris and Torres reconcile their relationship by relaxing under the Paxau Resort's sun on the holodeck. Log entries *"Captain's log, stardate 50912.4. It's been twelve hours since these mysterious exchanges began. We still haven't discovered their cause. I've already lost over half my crew." *"Captain's log, stardate 50929.6. The Nyrians have surrendered Voyager, and my crew is safely back on board. The former prisoners on the habitat vessel have contacted their native worlds, and are waiting to be taken home." Memorable quotes "Welcome to sickbay – take a number." : - The Doctor, as sickbay is rapidly filling up with displaced aliens "I've reconfigured The Doctor's optical sensors and as soon as they're aligned he should be able to detect the microwave signature of the portals." "Then I can begin my new career as a tricorder." : - Torres and The Doctor "Shows how much you know about Klingons. They have much less tolerance for the cold than Humans do." "Really? I thought that was Cardassians." "No, they just complain about it more." : - Torres and Paris inside the Argala habitat "On your feet, that's an order!" "You can't give me orders, we're the same rank." "I'm a bridge officer, and I have seniority." "Yeah, by about two days!" : - Paris and Torres "You just pretend that nothing bothers you and then you turn everything into a joke." "That's a valid observation. Defense mechanisms come in many forms." "That's ridiculous. l am an easygoing person… who is just trying to be friendly to someone who is obviously terrified of having a friend." "Fear of intimacy is a common indication of low self-esteem. Perhaps if you stopped to analyze the root cause, you might…" : - Torres, The Doctor, and Paris before Torres shut down The Doctor's voice "How do you like your first day as chief of security, ensign?" "It's everything I dreamed of, sir." "Who says there's no room for advancement on this ship?" : - Chakotay and Lang, when they are among only a handful of the crew still left on Voyager "You don't think I'm hostile, do you?" "I, uh… wouldn't describe you that way, no." "I know that I have a temper, but that doesn't mean that I'm always hostile, does it?" "No, of course not." "I am forthright; I speak my mind. That is very different from being hostile." "Very different" "And if someone described me that way, they'd be way off the mark, wouldn't they?" "Way off." "Then why do you look like you're afraid for your life?" : - Torres and Kim Background information Story and script * With this episode, Lisa Klink wanted to devise a story in a style that she was not used to doing for . "I really wanted to do an ensemble story that was a little more plot-driven," she said, "because a lot of my stuff has been very character-driven." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 113) * This installment's final draft script was submitted on . http://www.indiana.edu/~liblilly/lilly/mss/subfile/taylorjinv.html Cast * This episode includes two past performers; Kenneth Tigar (Dammar) appeared in the uncredited role of Margan in and Mark L. Taylor (Jarlath) portrayed Haritath in . * The episode's guest cast also contains two performers who appeared on : James Noah (Rislan) previously played Hanor Pren in , whereas Nancy Youngblut (Taleen) – following her work here – went on to portray Kolana in . Production * Allan Kroeker enjoyed directing this episode. He commented, " Displaced' was fun. I remember shooting a lot of stuff with Chakotay running around the ship and sabotaging things." ( ) * The door of Cargo Bay 2 and the section of corridor outside that room were set pieces which were normally used for the holodecks and shuttlebay. ( , p. 184) In fact, they can be seen outside one of the holodecks at the start of this episode. * The Nyrian corridors were a modified reuse of the Borg interior set from . ( , p. 184) * According to the unofficial reference book (pp. 63 & 184), the Nyrian firearms in this episode were stock weapon props; their rifles had apparently been used in and as well as Voyager s second season premiere, , whereas the Nyrian pistols were purportedly previously used as Romulan pistols. The book specifies that the Nyrian rifle props slightly differ, in this case, from how they are shown in their previous appearances as, here, they have an extension added to the barrel. * To show one of the numerous environments aboard the Nyrian biosphere vessel (specifically, an environment that is named – in this episode – as Tanatuva), reused footage of the Bajoran settlement on Valo II (from TNG: ) is briefly shown. * Contrary to Starfleet custom the Nyrian computer screens translated by the downloaded translation matrix showed measurements in cubic feet instead of metric units. Similarly the temperatures are in fact given in degrees Celsius, but given that the 76°C cited for the Federation habitat would be uninhabitable for humans it appears the American crew entered temperatures in their familiar Fahrenheit which were accidentally not converted to 24.4°C, which would perfectly suite the idyllic climate aimed for. Reception * Allan Kroeker once stipulated that his "only regret" of this entire episode was the Nyrians. He explained, "I thought it would have been nicer if the Nyrians were fattening these people up to eat them. But all they were doing was taking them from their own environment and putting them in a nice new environment, which was nonetheless a form of imprisonment. I was thinking of the episode ' .' I thought it would be wonderful if there was just this awful motive that they actually had, and that they were even nastier than they were. I felt that was missing." ( ) * This episode achieved a Nielsen rating of 4.7 million homes, and a 7% share. * Cinefantastique rated this episode 3 and a half out of 4 stars. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 112) * Star Trek Monthly scored this episode 2 out of 5 stars, defined as "Impulse Power only". ( ) * The unauthorized reference book (p. 185) gives this installment a rating of 7 out of 10. Continuity * Torres and Paris' bet (referred to at the start of this episode) which led to them visiting the Klingon exercise program takes place in the previous episode, . * This episode is the only one that references the four-month Vulcan Rite of Tal'oth. However, that ritual seems very similar to the ten-day kahs-wan maturity test from the episode . * This episode marks the second time that Voyager has been captured by an alien race. The Kazon previously did so in . Apocrypha * After the Rite of Tal'oth was established here, the "Tal'oth test" was referenced in the comic "When Worlds Collide: Spock Confronts the Ultimate Challenge". According to that comic (written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci, who also wrote the 2009 film ), an adolescent Spock endured the test in Vulcan's Forge, at one point defeating a sa-te kru cat with the Vulcan nerve pinch. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.12, *As part of the VOY Season 3 DVD collection Links and references Starring *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway Also starring *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Guest stars *Kenneth Tigar as Dammar *Mark L. Taylor as Jarlath *James Noah as Rislan *Nancy Youngblut as Taleen Co-stars *Deborah Levin as Ensign *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited co-stars * Steve Carnahan as operations officer * Adriana del Pomar as Resort woman * Brian Donofrio as sciences officer * Heather Ferguson as command officer * Holiday Freeman as operations officer * Sue Henley as * Zach LeBeau as * Susan Lewis as operations officer * Traci Murray as Resort woman * Louis Ortiz as Culhane * Keith Rayve as command officer * Aric Rogokos as Nyrian invader * Laurence Rosenthal as * Shepard Ross as * Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie * Jennifer Somers as sciences officer * Pablo Soriano as Nyrian invader * Scott Strozier as Nyrian invader * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa * Estel Eugene Walker as Nyrian invader * Unknown actor as Gennaro (voice) References 47; Acacia; access point; access tunnel; all hands; Argala; artificial biosphere; astrophysicist; barter; bat'leth; bio-scanner; Bourget; Bowsers; Calentar; Cardassians; Celsius; colony; command pathway; defense mechanism; desert; disembowel; duty shift; electrofluidic target servos; emergency power; English language; EPS relay; fear of intimacy; Federation; food dispenser; high warp; holodeck; hour; hydrogen; interstellar dust; Jefferies tube; kilometer; Klingons; ; level 1 analysis; lightheaded; martial arts; microcellular scan; microwave; minute; neutrino; Niacin; Nyria III; Nyria V; Nyrian; Nyrian biosphere vessel; Nyrian system; optical resolution; photosynthetic bioprocessor; polaron; Porcion; quantum level; Quitar; red giant; Rite of Tal'oth; sabotage; second; security alert; security guard; security subroutine; self-esteem; seniority; skeleton crew; sonic shower; spatial distortion field; spatial harmonics; square kilometer; standard issue; Starfleet Academy; stomach; subspace flow field; Survival Strategies; Tanatuva; temperature; tetryon; tetryon scan; theta-band radiation; translation algorithm; translocator; translocator control; tricorder; voiceprint; Vulcans; Vulcan (planet); wormhole; Zooabud External links * * * |next= }} de:Translokalisation es:Displaced fr:Displaced (épisode) nl:Displaced Category:VOY episodes